1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic equipment technology, and in particular, to a mobile terminal, a housing assembly, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and electronic information technology, there are even more uses for electronic products. In seeking better functionality, there is a great demand for waterproofing in electronic products, especially mobile terminals, such as mobile phones in special environments such as outdoors, humid environments, underwater, rain, etc.
In order to conveniently connect an external component and an internal component of a mobile terminal, there is a need to form a through hole in a housing of the mobile terminal and use a circuit board to connect the external component and the internal component of the mobile terminal. However, the design of the through hole in the housing affects the waterproofing of the mobile terminal.